1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having improved shielding effect.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial BUS (USB) is a widely used input/output interface adapted for many electronic devices, such as personal computers and related peripherals. Nowadays, USB forum has published several specification editions for USB, and transmitting rate of USB has become higher and higher. As electronic industry develops, higher transmitting rate of USB based connection accessory is needed.
A USB 3.0 POWER-B cable connector assembly usually includes an electrical connector, a cable electrically connected with the electrical connector, and an insulative member over-molded around the electrical connector and a front portion of the cable. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing and a metal case enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing usually defines a narrower upper portion and a wider lower portion. Due to the limits of manufacturing technology, a slit is formed on two opposite sides of the metal case. Therefore, the cable connector assembly further includes a copper foil enclosing the metal shell to enhance the shielding effect. However, when the insulative member is over-molded, the copper foil located at the slit is easily broken for a lack of effective support by the metal case.
Hence, a cable connector assembly with improved spacer is desired to overcome the above problems.